governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Hoardings in Pune/@comment-27.4.163.80-20120302075604
"Joister Infomedia Pvt. Ltd. is an online brand specialist and has multiple products and services for brands as well as individual users. Joister believes in 'Brand Engagement' so its services go beyond just web banners or pop-up ads. They include comprehensive online solutions that comprise of Branded Entertainment, SEO (Search Engine Optimization), Viral Videos and much more. Joister - The Master Portal allows users to fulfill all their internet needs like checking emails, social networking, sending files, watching movies, listening to music and much more, all in the same window. With Joister by your side, the amazing potential of the Internet is just a click away from being unleashed! www.joister.me" "When it comes to Advertising, at Joister Infomedia Pvt. Ltd. we keep it simple, 'Get Noticed. Convey Product Strengths. Affect sale.' Our experts do everything from Ideating, to Designing and even the final execution. We take care of Outdoor Media, Online Web Advertising, Direct Marketing, Digital Marketing, Media Relations, Public Relations, Viral Marketing, Media Buying, etc. In short, Joister provides you 360 degree Brand Solutions! www.joister.me/advertising.html www.joister.me" "Thinking out of the box to tingle the target audience's senses is our approach to Creativity. For Creative and Production, Joister Infomedia Pvt. Ltd. will do everything from concept to execution. Branded Entertainment, Commercials, Branded Content, Corporate AV (Audio Visuals), Line Production for Films & Television, Digital Production, etc are a part of the plethora of services offered by our experts. www.joister.me/creative_production.html www.joister.me" "Joister.com is 'The Master Portal', is like an internet genie, wish what you want to do on the internet and Joister's one-window portal will do that for you, instantly! It lets users Check Email, do Social Networking, Send files, watch Movies, listen to Music and much more. Instasolve in an online Anti-virus support solutions provider. Even those who don't have an internet connection can use the service by calling Instasolve Joister's Video On Demand enables users to watch premium content for a reasonable fee. State-of-the-art servers always ensure the best picture and sound quality. www.joister.com www.joister.me" "Joister Infomedia Pvt. Ltd. Gaming provides everything a gaming enthusiast will require under one roof. With Intel 64-Bit Quad Core (x2) Servers, Advanced Network (Syscon Bandwidth), Power Control Panel, 24/7 Server Monitoring, Game and Location Switching, 24/7 Support combined with Exclusive Server Games like CS (Counter Strike), Call of Duty, Quake Live, etc you can continue gaming without a thing to worry. gaming.joister.com www.joister.me" "Brand Identity team at Joister understands that it is about communicating the essence of the brand & the team is sufficiently equipped to create a brand identity that is unique & memorable. Branding Material helps brands get noticed & helps them to stand out from the crowd and ultimately delight customers. Designing the Brand Packaging is vital for the placement of the Brand in the market and our team ensures that it looks appealing along with having great utility value. www.joister.me/print_packaging.html www.joister.me" "Each type of Promotional Marketing serves a different purpose and Joister's team that is widely experienced understands the needs of the Brand and strategises & markets it through best suited Promotional Activities. A Brand Launch is the first and the most important step in Brand Building and our team excels in ensuring that the most minute details related to the launch is in sync with the Brand Identity. A good Activation plan will involve high visibility, enhancing brand - customer engagement at low cost. Road Shows are a great way for Brands to directly interact with the masses especially in cities where electronic media penetration is low. www.joister.me/events.html www.joister.me" "Joister's state-of-the-art servers coupled with Dynamic Traffic Management Tools make it the ideal Web Hosting Service. If you are thinking of registering a domain name with a service that is state-of-the-art, affordable, secure and user-friendly then Joister is the answer to all your needs. A good SEO (Search Engine Optimization) campaign can help brands reach out to large audiences at low costs & our expertise lies in designing SEO (Search Engine Optimization) campaigns whose results are measurable in real-time www.joister.me/web.html www.joister.me"